Ser el Primero
by erick661
Summary: Ranma se suponia seria el heredero de su escuela, pero todo cambio con el nacimento de su hermano. Ahora ya no es nada para su familia y devera de forjarce solo su destino.
1. Prologo

**Ser el Primero**

Prologo

Por derecho de ser el primogénito a Ranma le correspondía ser el heredero de su escuela,  
por eso comenzó a entrenar el arte desde antes que pudiese caminar. Genma lo instruía en  
todo lo que debía aprender del estilo Saotome. Con la llegada de su hermano la cosa no  
cambio en un principio, pero la esto acabo cuando a los ojos del padre quedaba claro que  
el menor poseía mas dotes para el combate.

Cuando Genma decidió que era tiempo de elegir a su sucesor decidió que ambos luchasen,  
esa fue la pelea que decidió todo. Ranma de 6 años se enfrento con todo lo que tenía a su  
hermano Genji, pero como sucedió desde la primera vez que Genji lo derrotara un año atrás,  
perdió y con eso su derecho a ser el legítimo heredero del Estilo Libre de combate Saotome.

Dos semana después Genma le anuncia a la familia que el y Genji comenzaran un viaje de  
entrenamiento hasta que Genji sea un verdadero maestro del estilo de la familia. Nodoka  
se opone terminantemente a ser separada de su pequeño niño, pero Genma se impone con  
la promesa de que al cumplir 16 Genji volverá convertido en todo un hombre además tendrá  
que demostrar su talento venciendo a su hermano, sino Genma y Genji deberían de realizar el  
ritual de sempoku.

La noche antes de partir su hermano Ranma se levanta a media noche para ir al baño, al bajar  
las escaleras no puede evitar oír a sus padres platicando sobre el futuro de ambos hermanos.

-"Ahora que Genji se ira contigo para entrenar. Me pregunto como entrenara Ranma, sin un  
maestro será poco lo que pueda aprender durante estos años."

-"De eso no hay problema," sacando un sobre que estaba dentro de la chaqueta del gi  
-"mira en este sobre esta la dirección de mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, le he  
enviado una carta pidiéndole que se agá cargo por las tarde del entrenamiento de Ranma."

-"Entonces Ranma entrenara con el, solo espero que tu amigo sea un buen maestro. A Ranma  
le gusta realmente practicar el arte, pero es una lastima que no tenga el mismo talento que su hermano"

-"No te preocupes querida el será mas que suficiente para el, pero cuándo Genji vuelva del  
entrenamiento te aseguro que de cualquier forma la diferencia cera abismal, Ranma no podrá  
vencer a Genji ni en sueños" riendo fuertemente -"nunca antes avía visto a un niño con tanto talento  
como Genji, por otra parte Ranma no sobresale más allá del nivel común de los luchadores, el jamás  
podrá dominar las técnicas avanzadas del estilo.

-"Solo espero que esto no sea una gran discrepancia a futuro entre ellos, seria una pena verlos  
peleados por algo en lo cual no tienen control. El destino es realmente cruel tal diferencia de talento  
creo que solo traerá problemas en el futuro."

-"Ba, lo que pase con Ranma no es importante, sino lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es solo el  
futuro de Genji, después de todo el es el futuro heredero de la escuela."

-"Pero Gen…."

-"No peros, amor, Genji es todo lo que cuenta y en lo que debemos poner nuestro esfuerzo, bastante  
hice pidiéndole el favor a mi amigo para que supervisara el entrenamiento de el, a mi no me impo…."

Ranma no quiso seguir escuchando se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño con las manos en  
las orejas, el dolor de comprender de que el ya no era prácticamente nada en la familia fue enorme, al  
principio después de perder la ultima pelea con su hermano no alcanzaba a comprender el alcance de  
dejar de ser el heredero, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente y asimilar eso fue algo muy duro, todo  
su orgullo fue destruido, paso de ser el centro de toda la atención a un objeto sin valor. Su llanto silencioso  
no pudo parar asta un buen rato.

Ha la mañana siguiente, luego de haber vuelto a su cuarto, se durmió exhausto del llanto, Ranma despertó  
mucho después que Genma y Genji se habían marchado. Solo encontró una nota de su madre en la que decía  
que ella tuvo que salir urgente a atender un asunto.

Como fue o como le llego la idea a la cabeza no lo recuerda, pero en menos de 30 minutos Ranma se  
encontraba en la entrada de su casa con su mochila de viaje cargada en su espalda. Solo dejo una  
pequeña nota diciéndole a su madre que el se marchaba de viaje para entrenar por su cuenta. Una hora  
y media después se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad pensando en que aventuras le pondría el destino  
por delante ahora que solo el se tendría que forjar su destino.

Jamás paso por su cabeza que lo de anoche no será nada con lo que tendía que enfrentar en el futuro.  
Que conocería de la forma más siniestras al puro dolor que genera la impotencia y la desesperación.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **De más esta decir que esto es lo primero que escribo en mi vida. Este fic esta fuerte  
mente vasado en otros 2 que ya hace mucho no los han continuado (_The Way of ninjitsu_ y otro que  
no recuerdo el nombre). Solo espero que los que lean esta historia desfruten de ella de la misma manera  
que yo lo he hecho con creaciones de la talla de Soul of Ice. Esto será en el fondo un gran drama con  
acción que ira aumentando a medida que los capítulos se traspasen de mi mente al internet para todos  
ustedes. Y recuerden decirme sus sugerencias y críticas. 


	2. Cap 01 Un Aplastante Encuentro

Primera parte

Acto 1: Un aplastante encuentro

Ranma estaba definitivamente hambriento, después de todo, sus pequeñas provisiones no  
habían alcanzado a durarle una semana, y una semana de haber comido lo que encontraba  
realmente no hacia mucho bien.

-'Realmente me empiezo a preguntar si fue una buena idea haber dejado casa, todavía no  
seme ocurre que deseo conseguir.'

Un par de horas más tarde Ranma se encuentra sobre una pandereta, perdido en sus pensamientos  
para, en un momento se percata de un agradable aroma. Nada mas bajar su cabeza, Ranma se  
encuentra con un espectacular banquete, completamente servido y sin nadie a la vista para disfrutarlo  
mas que el. No tubo que pensarlo dos veces, en su estado actual no le fue difícil auto convencerse de  
que su acto era totalmente justificado. Habiendo zampado el primer plato en cuestión de segundo se  
disponía a atacar el siguiente, un gran estofado de carne, pero se percato de una sombra detrás de  
el, fue solo un segundo le vasto para saltar a el otro extremo de la habitación, un segundo después  
una espada de madera golpe el lugar donde antes se encontraba.

-"Muy rápido pequeño bribón, mira que escapar de tu castigo con tanta agilidad, pero no te será  
posible por mucho, esta ofensa contra la familia la pagaras caro. Nadie se burla de la familia Udogi."

Ni decir que los nervios podían más con el pequeño. El tipo se lanza contra el con todo lo que tiene,  
Ranma lo logra esquivar por los pelos, pero en su desesperación tropieza con uno de los pies del hombre,  
quien aprovecha esto para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho, lanzándolo justo a la entrada que da al patio.  
Cuando el hombre se aprestaba a ir hacia el, se oye el grito de una muchacha y luego el crujido de platos  
destrozados en el suelo.

-"Taishi por dios que haces."

-"No te metas mujer" volteando a mirar a la joven "solo le doy su merecido a este muerto de hambre" voltea  
para ir en contra del niño pero al mirar de nuevo ya no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

Unos minutos más tarde vemos a un Ranma todavía jadeante por la rápida huida, en su boca llena de sangre,  
la patada realmente había sido fuerte y no había podido protegerse adecuadamente. Saltaba para bajar del  
tejadoen el cual se encontraba cuando sus piernas tambalearon no pudiendo darle la dirección que quería,  
cayendo deesa forma hacia el suelo, solo que ante de caer se estrello con algo a su paso. Pero en ese  
momento no supo quefue pues quedo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó el sol se encontraba recién saliendo. Noto como se encontraba en una cómoda cama.  
Sintió unapequeña molestia en el pecho y se miro, tenia un moretón justo en el medio, no muy grande  
pero bastante oscuro.Miro a su alrededor percatándose que estaba en un cuarto de amplio espacio y bien  
acomodado, y no pudo evitarencontrar en una mesita en el centro lo que parecía un suculento desayuno.  
Se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la mesita, sentándose sobre sus piernas, se disponía a tomar el primer  
bocado cuando de nuevo una pequeña punzada en el pecho le recordó los hechos del día anterior. Se  
levanto y justo en ese momento siente la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

-"Veo que ya te has levantado, mira que te recuperas rápido. Tu sin nado y yo con un tremendo chichón  
en la frente"

Ranma mira y se encuentra con la figura de una hermosa mujer que no aparentaba más de 25 años, un cabelle  
largo de color negro azabache se extendía suelto asta su cintura y los ojos de ella, que tenían un brillo intenso,  
eran del mismo color, contrastaba con su blanca piel, le daban a simple vista una apariencia frágil, pero  
él podía ver en su forma de caminar que ella no era tan frágil como aparentaba.

-"¿Quien es usted¿donde estoy?"

-"Mira que también eres directo y algo irrespetuoso con tus mayores. Las gracias es lo que deberías  
darme por dejarte dormir en una confortable cama. Pero por esta vez lo pasare, ya que estabas  
inconsciente cuando te estrellaste con mi cabeza. Por quien soy, mi nombre es Nogi Hatsune y  
estas en uno de los cuartos de mi familia. ¿Responde eso tus preguntas?"

-"Aaaa…, lo siento, no se como pagárselo, la verdad es que no tengo dinero, así que lo mejor  
será que me valla al tiro."

-"Nada de eso lo mejor será que tomo el desayuno que te he preparado y luego me contaras que ase  
un pequeño como tu cayendo desde los cielos y estrellándose en las cabezas de los demás."

Ranma miro con hambre la mesa en que se encontraba su desayuno y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro  
como todo un Saotome contra el. Mientras devoraba sus alimentos Nogi escucho algo que sonaba  
como 'gracias'.

Luego de cerciorarse de que no quedaba nada sobre la mesa que pudiera zampar miro a su anfitriona  
que lo miraba con una cara de verdadero asombro.

-"Pero hombre por Dios que modales son esos, jamás en mi vida vi a alguien comer tan rápido, es que  
ningún grano de arroz se salvo de ti. Obvia mente alguien tiene que enseñarte los modales de la mesa.  
Ya no perdamos más el tiempo y dime que hacías y porque te estrellaste contra mi cabeza."

-"Lo siento no fue mi intención es solo que cuando saltaba desde el tejado se me apago la tele y no  
recuerdo nada mas hasta hoy. Creo que fue porque me dieron una patada en el pecho muy fuerte."

-"¿No me digas que tienes un padre borracho que abusa de ti y que estabas huyendo de casa?,  
¿Dónde vives?"

-"¡Heeee¿como supo que me escape?, bueno digo… no es que mi padre abusara de mi… tan solo  
en los entrenamientos…. Pero bueno no fue por eso que me fui, yo solo estoy entrenando por mi cuenta,  
aun no se porque pero creo que necesito volverme fuerte."

-"Un niño realmente interesante, a tu edad no es común que te fijes objetivos como ese, normalmente los  
de tu edad solo se preocupan por jugar todo el día. Pero dime ¿Por qué te escapaste de casa?"

Bajando la mirada. -"No quiero habar de eso, realmente no creo que le incumba"

-"Allá tu con tus razones. Tienes razón no me corresponde averiguar tus razones. Pero eres solo un niño y  
no deberías andar solo por la vida. Porque mejor no te das un baño y luego te doy un recorrido por este  
recinto. Tal ves te doy una sorpresa."

-"Creo que me hace falta un baño, estoy apestando de verdad".

Nogi conduce lo conduce por unos amplios pasillos y luego le señala una puerta.

-"Esa es la entrada al baño de los hombres" pasándole ropas, shampoo y jabón "luego de que te bañes  
ponte esta teñida limpia y la sucia me la pasas para que se lave después"

-"Esta bien no tardare mucho"

Luego de unos 20 minutos Ranma vuelve vestido con la teñida que le dio Nogi, que consistía en un  
pantalón de buzo y polera deportiva, ambos de color azul marino.

-"Esa ropa realmente te queda, ahora que estas limpio puedo ver que eres un muchachito que en algún  
tiempo ara suspirar a las mujeres. Y ya que estas listo sígueme"

-"¿A dónde iremos?"

-"Ya te lo dije daremos un paseo por este recinto y mientras te hablare de este lugar. Pues para  
comenzar te encuentras en las dependencia de Arase. Esta es una comunidad con más de 600 años  
de historia. Que fue fundada por cuatro amigos en los tiempos de las guerras de los Shogunes.  
Y actualmente los descendientes de esos cuatro amigos son los que dirigen esta comunidad.  
Como puedes ver hemos sobrevivido al paso del tiempo adaptándonos a cada nueva era"

-"¿Y a que se dedican en este lugar?"

-"Bueno, podrimos decir que siempre nos hemos dedicado a entrenarnos en el arte del combate.  
Por eso en este lugar hay cuatro dojos cada uno perteneciente a cada familia, como además tenemos  
distintas salas de entrenamiento. En este lugar todas las familias pueden tranquilamente puesto  
que contamos con colegio y hospital propio."

-"entonces este lugar debe de ser enorme¡guau!"

-"Sip, realmente lo es. Mira ese es el dojo de mi familia y el edificio aquel es el central en el se  
imparten todo tipo de clases a todos los miembros de la comunidad y la de hay es la casa del  
jefe de mi familia. Es grande ¿no crees?"

-"Cierto, pero me pregunto si me dejaras pelear con alguien, me gustaría medirme con alguien más"

-"Podría ser, de echo ahora nos dirigimos a unos de los salones de entrenamientos, y en ese lugar  
hay una persona que es muy buena en el arte y es de tu misma edad. Si quieres medirte alguien de  
buen nivel es lo mejor"

-"Si eso creo, me gustaría saber que tan buenos soy en comparación a otros, aunque quizás no este  
al nivel de esa persona."

-"Eso lo veremos, así que no pierdas la batalla antes de enfrentarte"

Sin más, y mientras le señalaba los edificio que pasaban delante de ellos _(la mayoría solo eran las  
piezas de los distintos residentes),_ se dirigieron hasta un gran salón donde había un grupo de niños  
de la edad de Ranma entrenando bajo la supervisión del entrenador. Nada mas ingresar al lugar los  
recibe el sensei de la clase.

-"Nogi ¿como estuvo tu viaje?, espero que sin percances"

-"El viaje estuvo bien, todo salió 'bien', solo este pequeño cachorro que me callo desde el cielo, y  
el es el motivo por el cual he venido a verte, el desea medir su nivel y creo que tu tienes una alumna  
muy avanzada que creo le seria un buen oponente."

El hombre mira al niño –"yo soy Yoshimory Tokumura, y ¿tu quien eres?"

-"Yo Soy Ranma Saotome, practicante del Estilo libre de combate Saotome"

-"Valla, si seme había olvidado preguntarte el nombre, entonces te llamas Ranma, un peculiar nombre  
para un aun más peculiar chico" Nogi hace un gesto mirando con los ojos al cielos.

-"Así que, Ranma, tu quieres saber en que nivel estas. Creo que Kumiko será una expendida rival para  
ti es la mejor alumna de la clase tiene un gran talento, Ven vamos al centro del salón"

-"Si señor"

Dando un par de palmado y luego haciendo un gesto con sus manos, todos los alumnos dejaron lo que  
estaban haciendo y ce reunieron alrededor de Yoshimory y Ranma formando un gran círculo.

-"Kumiko acércate al centro"

Cuando Ranma vio a la chica quedo sorprendido. Solo había visto a alguien más que despidiera tanta  
confianza y ese era su hermano. 'Si tiene tanto aire de confianza es que debe de ser al menos tan buena  
como mi hermano'. Ella era una niña de pelo color rojo como el fuego y unos ojos turquesa muy bellos.  
De contextura delgada su forma de caminar demostraba que no era para nada débil y al igual que Nogi  
solo daba la apariencia de ser débil e indefensa.

"Kumiko, Ranma se enfrentaran en un combate de demostrativo, aun así den todo lo que tengan,  
mientras no se maten obviamente"

Sin más ambos se pusieron a distancia se saludaron y tomaron sus posturas de combate y se miraron  
fijamente, hasta que se les dio la orden de que comenzaran.

Ranma como el retador se lanzo rápidamente contra ella tirando un puño dirigido al estomago que no  
quedo mas que en un amague pues su intención era tirar realmente con su mano derecha un puñetazo  
al rostro, pero ella lo leyó completamente y lo esquiva agachándose a la vez que lanza una patada  
rasante para derivarlo que Ranma tubo que sortear saltando veloz mente hacia atrás. Todo esto en  
menos de 3 segundos. Una buena medida de fuerza para comenzar el combate. Ahora es ella la tiene  
la iniciativa y lo hace con una consecución de patadas giratorias que lo hace retroceder y en un apuro  
se agacha para evitar una y aprovechando el flanco abierto que deja su oponente conecta una puño en  
el costado de la chica pero esta solo retrocede un poco y logra mandar otra patada que manda a Ranma  
volando un par de metros. Ranma aun medio mareado por el golpe decide intentar una ofensiva más audaz  
y se lanza con una combinación de golpes que tiene todo el estilo de combate aéreo Saotome y finalmente  
luego de esquives y bloques de su oponente tirarla sobre la lona. Luego de eso Ranma pudo sentir el asombro  
de los demás alumnos y supuso que pocos avían logrado tal hazaña con ella. Pero solo quedo en eso porque  
cuando ella se levanto pudo ver como el combate recién había comenzado realmente. Ranma y Kumiko Se  
enfrascaron en un combate muy cerrado que incluían series de combos y patadas además de algunas llaves  
de yudo en las que se atrapaban ambos. Pero fue la rapidez y mayor experiencia de combate _(Dada por  
enfrentarse a más diversos oponentes que Ranma) _lo que en definitiva le dio la ventaja final, lanzando  
una combinación de combos logro crear una apertura en Ranma para acertar un duro golpe en la rara del  
chico que quedo en el suelo tendido semiinconsciente. Con eso el sensei dio por finalizado el combate con  
la victoria para Kumiko por KO.

Cuando Ranma recupero la conciencia pensó que eso había sido una manera realmente chocante de conocer  
a alguien. Pero aun no sabía que ella de alguna forma le daría a unos de los hechos más chocantes de su vida.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **So, Rápidamente _(creo) _Saco el primer episodio de mi fic. Aprovecho de dar las gracias  
a los que están leyendo mi primera entrega y en especial a los que me escribieron los primeros reviews en  
el prologo. Tengo pensado una gran historia. Solo dejare claro que este fic esta comenzando el primer arco  
de la historia que será, en resumen, la formación de Ranma. Y sobre las parejas de este fic yo la principal  
la tengo decidida desde el principio. Pero no diré nada porque sino le quito gracia al asunto, mas bien acotare  
algo mas y es que no piensen porque puse a tal personaje con alguien en el principio valla a tener que acabar  
al final con ese alguien o viceversa, es solo que me gusta enredar un poco más las cosas o quiero darle más  
desarrollo emocional al personaje. Sin mas Solo les digo que me hagan sus preguntas y sugerencias vía reviews 


End file.
